


The Hunter and His Prey

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Jinora and Kai play a game in her uncle's woods





	The Hunter and His Prey

Kai stared out his window as he waited for the appropriate time. His Jinora was going to be waiting in the forest for him soon. For the past three years, he had been a hunter for her father’s brother. Lord Bumi had taken him in at the age of 12and Kai had occasionally served as Jinora’s playmate when they were children. As they got older, he had come to think of her as his beautiful, serene Jinora. By pure happenstance, he had found out that she loved him as well by overhearing a conversation between her and her sister, Ikki. That had been the end of any resistance Kai had and he had started a discreet courtship that was kept between them.

A slow smirk appeared on his lips as he saw the sun move into the perfect position. Jinora would be by their tree, her heart pounding with anticipation for his arrival. Tonight, he was the hunter and she was his prey. As Kai began to move towards the door, he remembered the whole reason why this scenario was even occurring. Jinora had, off handedly, mentioned that she wondered what Kai would do to her if he caught her in the forest if he ever hunted her. It had spiraled into their plans for tonight; he would chase her until he caught her, and take her willing body covered in darkness and obscured by the trees around them. They were willing to risk being caught, even if they would take every precaution necessary.

\--------

Jinora breathed in slowly, her heart racing as she waited for Kai’s arrival. Her teeth worried her bottom lip for the tenth time in the past hour. It was risky, but she wanted to be his prey. They had only coupled a few times before, and Kai was a gentle lover who placed great importance on her pleasure. Tonight, she wanted him to be rough, to take her in the most carnal way he could. She didn’t know the woods quite as well as he did, considering this was her uncle’s lands and not her father’s. He would find her, of that she had no doubt. And when he did…a shiver went up her spine as a light moan escaped her lips. Just thinking about him was raising her arousal drastically. Kai always had that effect on her, to make her lose all thought that did not concern him.

She heard a sound to her right, turning her head fast enough that her hair slightly obscured her vision. Kai was casually standing with a hand on his hip; green clashed with brown, as he looked at her. Everything seemed to disappear for a moment as she focused on her lover, waiting for his go ahead. A smirk appeared on his face and a small nod accompanied the dark look in his eyes. It was all she needed, turning away from him and running deeper into the tightly knit forest. He would find her all too soon if she wasn’t careful, and she wanted this little game to last as long as possible.

\---------------

Kai waited for several minutes before he walked in the direction Jinora had run. He would find her soon enough. He was good at his job. He slowly tracked her steps and looked for any signs that she had been there. She was nimble, he would give her that. Kai paused as he looked at a twig snapped in half, a small indent was in front of it. ‘Must be her; an animal wouldn’t leave this kind of print.’ The smirk came back as he licked his lips. He was close. Soon, he would give her exactly what they both wanted.

\----------------

Jinora paused to catch her breath in a small clearing, debating where she should run next. She couldn’t stay here for long; it was too open and Kai would see her instantly. She closed her eyes and tried to catch the little sounds around her, searching for a stream to run towards. It would slow him a bit if he had to consider whether she went across or followed the stream’s path.

Before she found what she was looking for, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard wall of cloth and flesh. A startled gasp came out of her as she felt her back make contact with Kai’s chest. “I caught you, my beautiful prey,” he whispered in her ear. Jinora shivered as Kai licked the shell of her ear before giving her lobe a slight nibble. A groan escaped her lips as one of Kai’s hands cupped her modest breast while the other moved to cup her heat.

“What will you do to me?”

Kai chuckled lowly in his throat, “whatever I want.” It was all part of the game, part of Jinora’s scenario. She knew that she could stop it whenever she wanted and he would take her home, even if it killed him.

“Is that so?” Kai didn’t respond to her question, instead opting to massage the breast in his hand and lightly trace the seam of her heat through her skirt. Jinora threw her head back as she gasped, her sanity slowly slipping away. She felt her legs begin to give out on her, thankful that Kai was holding her steady against his chest.

“You were so easy to catch. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you didn’t even try.” That snapped Jinora out of her lusty fog. It was all part of the game, but she would make this even more difficult now. A smile appeared on her lips as she turned her face up to look at his. Jinora rose on her tiptoes a bit as Kai leaned down, their lips brushing together while one of Jinora’s hands went behind her to cup Kai through his britches. The hold he had on her loosened enough for Jinora to wiggle out of his arms and take off running.

Kai stood stock-still for a moment as he watched his lover run, surprised that she was even able to walk with how badly her legs were shaking just a moment ago. A roguish smile made its way onto his face as he realized that their little game wasn’t over. His prey wanted to continue to run from him, to make him work for her. Well, he would hunt her for the rest of his life if he had to.

\--------------------

Jinora’s breath came in harsh pants as she leaned against a large oak tree. Her cheeks were flushed from her arousal and from running. She wasn’t sure which was louder, her pounding heart or her breathing. Kai was sure to find her soon if she didn’t get her breathing under control. Her legs felt weak and her body was on fire. Jinora was thankful that she had decided to wear a looser dress for the hunt. She was able to run a lot easier in this dress, even if it was slightly immodest in the bust.

Jinora closed her brown eyes as she finally managed to regulate her breathing. She waited another moment for her legs to become strong enough for her to start running again. He was close, she could almost hear him coming towards her. She was about to use her hands to push off the tree trunk, but a warm body in front of her stopped her from moving.

“Caught you, minx.” Before a word could leave Jinora’s plump lips, Kai had her trapped against the tree and devoured her mouth. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, pulling him closer as one of his legs went between her own. Kai slowly moved his knee up so that Jinora was forced to wrap her long legs around his waist. He began to shift her skirt so that her under garments were pressed to the front of his pants, using one of his hands to hold the cloth against her hip and out of his way. A whimper escaped the young woman’s lips as her heat made contact with him. Kai began to kiss down her neck before pulling the top of dress down. Her modest bust was revealed to him and he took a nipple into his mouth without a second thought. The now empty hand found her other breast and molded it, lightly flicking her puckered nipple with his thumb.

Jinora’s fingers made their way to his hair, grasping it for dear life. His name left her in a breathy moan, her eyes closed and cheeks bright red. Kai shifted his eyes up to look at her as he shifted to her other breast. His hand at her breast slowly made its way to her open mouth before running his thumb along her lower lip. Jinora closed her lips around his appendage and nibbled on it, causing a husky moan to escape Kai’s throat.

He slowly took his thumb out of her orifice and lightly stroked her cheek. Kai’s mouth left her breast and moved to cover her mouth with his. Jinora responded feverously, her tongue dancing with his as she pulled him closer. Kai disengaged his mouth from her’s before nibbling on her bottom lip. “I’ll make you scream, pet,” he whispered against her.

Jinora whimpered, knowing that Kai would come through on his promise. She could feel his erection against her core through their clothes. She wanted any barrier between them to disappear and for him to just claim her body. “Then make me.” It was all he needed before maneuvering his body to take off his britches. Once they and his undergarments were down, he moved the last cloth barrier between them to the side and slowly entered her. A moan escaped them as they both felt whole again. Kai started off gently, gauging Jinora’s reaction based on her moans and how tightly she grasped his hair. “Kai, harder. I won’t break.”

Kai looked her in the eyes and saw the want in them. He would give her what she asked for, even if he was worried that he would hurt her. He knew she was tougher than her short stature would have one believe, but he wasn’t sure he could live with himself if he caused her pain. He swallowed his fears and moved harder and faster within her velvety depths. There was no semblance of a rhythm in his thrusts, he was driven by a carnal desire that he had yet to show her.

A choked sob reached his ears. He glanced at Jinora, terrified that he had done something wrong. Her eyes were scrunched as she tightened her legs around him. “Kai, more. It feels so good.” The young man moved his head to her neck and leaned his forehead against it. Her moans were becoming louder as he continued, but he wanted her to scream for him. He moved one of his hands between them and lightly pressed on her nub.

A scream of his name reached his ears almost immediately. Her walls tightened around him as Jinora tried to bring him even closer to her. Kai hissed as he found it hard to stop himself from coming before her. But, he would do everything in his power to make sure she reached her peak before he did. A quick nip at her chin and one last, hard thrust sent Jinora crashing down back to reality. Kai felt her walls shake around him and he released himself within her.

Kai slowly sank down to his knees, taking Jinora with him. Their breaths came out fast and hard, their heartbeats pounding in sync. Jinora lightly nuzzled under Kai’s chin with the top of her head while he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You okay?”

Jinora nodded her head, her hair lightly tickling him. “Yeah. My back hurts a bit, but, it’s not too bad.”

“Sorry about that.” He rubbed her back with his right hand, trying to ease some of her pain. “Marry me, Jin.” Jinora raised her head before looking her lover in the eyes, slightly surprised that he would say that at this moment. “I can provide for you, if your family disowns you. I can’t live without you.”

A serene smile appeared on her face. “Yes, Kai.” It was all she needed to say. An elated smile creeped its way on Kai’s lips as he pressed his forehead against her’s.

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
